


The C̶a̶p̶t̶a̶i̶n̶'s Comfort

by LJ_Pynn



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Awkwardness, Comfort, Dorks in Love, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ_Pynn/pseuds/LJ_Pynn
Summary: A moment alone between Pike and Tilly, except it's Pike and Tilly -- Space Dorks.





	The C̶a̶p̶t̶a̶i̶n̶'s Comfort

They finally pulled away from the kiss they’d both waited so long to share. Chris looked down at her, his heart still beating fast. His eyes were hungry for more, but hers had a clear look of concern. Why wouldn’t they? A Captain and Ensign getting this close was wrong for so many reasons, moral and legal. It was something he hated to think about. All that mattered was that it was her. He raised his lips to give a reassuring smile.

Tilly felt an almost instinctive smile take control of her mouth. Of course, she knew it was probably more of a big dorky grin. That actually tended to be her reaction whenever he looked on her the way he did now. Or whenever anyone looked at her with any approval, if she was being honest. She quickly looked down at the ground, trying to mask her embarrassing expression. Almost immediately, his fingers were on his chin, turning her back up.

“It’s okay, Syl,” he said before their eyes met again.

The sound of her name in his voice soothed her. Her less than flattering grin turned into a more controlled, tender smile.

“Thank you, Captain.”

Now Pike’s expression changed to one of discomfort, to which she immediately responded.

“I– I mean, Christo-sir,” she spat out. He raised an eyebrow. “Chris– uh, shit. Pike? Mister?  _Mister_  Pike?!”

She was frantic, back to look at anything in the room but his confused face. Just like _Silly Stilly’_ to muck up such an intimate moment, she thought.

His hands landed on her shoulders, making her turn back once more. To her surprise, and relief, now he wore the dorky grin. She didn’t know what her face looked like now, but her concern was with his anyway.

“ _'Chris’_ will do fine,” he said.

_“Chris,”_ she repeated with a nod _._

“Okay, kiss. I’m gonna, like, go back to Chrissing you so I stop rambling on like a horny schoolgirl. I mean, I  _am_  horny and I  _am_  in the training program, so  _technically_  it’s  _like_  I’m a hor–”

Tilly was cut off by Pike’s lips back on her mouth. She thanked the stars that he shut her–  _Wait!_ Did she just say  _'Chrissing’_?!


End file.
